Defective Friendship
by peppybigbang
Summary: Summary: - Howard finds it difficult to forgive Leonard and Penny when they yell at each other making Raj and Sheldon upset and Raj have a panic attack! But it's nearly Christmas will Raj be ok and will Howard, Penny and Leonard make up?
1. Chapter 1

**Defective Friendship!**

Summary: - Howard finds it difficult to forgive Leonard and Penny when they yell at each other making Raj and Sheldon upset and Raj have a panic attack! But it's nearly Christmas will Raj be ok and will Howard, Penny and Leonard make up?

Chapter 1:- "YEAH WELL I DON'T WANT TO!"

"BUT YOU DON'T GET ALL YOU WANT IN LIFE PENNY!"

"GET OVER IT LEONARD!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Raj and Sheldon huddled together on the couch...they weren't scared they just...ok fine they were scared, they just were never going to admit that. Leonard and Penny were getting louder and louder every minute; Raj was cuddled into Sheldon as far as Sheldon would let him be. Sheldon was of course in his spot but Raj noticed tears in his friend's eyes and felt a lot of pity for him his parents apparently would fight a lot...it was enough to scare them now he couldn't imagine what Sheldon went though, and he was just a kid. It was

"It's...ok Shelly, they'll...stop...soon"

Sheldon noticed Raj's voice and breathing was weird, and how slow his friend was talking...trying and failing to sound smooth and gentle for comfort.

"Raj? What's wrong?"

"I'm o...k" Raj breathed heavier and heavier, sounded like it was getting more and more difficult to breath. Sheldon look very concerned.

"No, you're barely managing to breath, what's wrong."

Raj leaned heavily on Sheldon; Sheldon frantically trying to find out what was wrong his friends breathing as it was becoming very shallow and deeper. Putting an arm around Raj trying to be as comforting as he possibly could manage to be he called the arguing couple. He didn't know what to do he knew about physical injuries but this what Raj was going though was obviously emotional trauma.

Leonard and Penny...

Leonard and Penny...

Leonard and Penny...

Leonard and Penny were still arguing and didn't even hear poor Sheldon who was now basically hugging Raj tightly, Raj almost unconscious and leaning heavily on Sheldon.

LEONARD...PENNY!

LEONARD...PENNY!

LEONARD...PENNY!

Still not being heard Sheldon tried very hard not to panic he knew they were both yelling and couldn't hear him, but he felt ignored. For the first time he wished Howard was with them because even though he wasn't a genius or a doctor he'd know what to do. So Sheldon rang Howard...

"Hello, Sheldon what's up?"

"Oh, Howard come quickly"

"I swear if this is the DVD case again"

"Raj...he's not breathing please Howard!"

"Is Leonard not..."

"He can't hear me...arguing with Penny! Howard..."

"...!"

"HOWARD!"

"I'm coming Sheldon...tell Raj I'm coming too and not to worry."

"...bye"

"...bye buddy, it's going to be o.k."


	2. Chapter 2

Defective Friendship!

Chapter 2:-

Howard drove as fast as the speeding limit would let him; he thanked his lucky stars and God himself the traffic was on his side. Since it was Christmas the traffic was really busy just like every year. He had never heard Sheldon sound so damn desperate before...not even when Leonard came back and never told him...why was he the only one who noticed how crushed poor Sheldon looked. Saying that how long had Raj been sick, Sheldon said Leonard couldn't hear him...that means he was there, so why was Sheldon not heard, this was Sheldon after all?

Howard drove up the path and rushed to the door as fast as he could, running up the flights of steps.

Meanwhile Raj had become completely unconscious in Sheldon's arms, his body was limp and his eyes were shut firmly. Sheldon just carried on hugging him hoping Howard would be there soon...it was all he could do. Really he wanted to go over and smack both Penny and Leonard because all they ever did was fight...why could they just...snap out of it, Raj needed them...he needed them.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR LEONARD!"

"I CAN HEAR PENNY, MY EARS ARE WORKING FINE"

"At least you can hear something..." Sheldon muttered frowning.

Leonard answered the door to a very worried sick looking Howard, but before he could even ask what was wrong he rushed right past him and straight to Sheldon and Raj.

"YOU OK SHELDON (Sheldon nods slowly very upset) RAJ...RAJ!"

"Wow...Sheldon what happened?" Leonard asks sounding very concerned, Howard turns round and surprises Leonard with the glare he held...fear and betrayal. Penny walks in and Howard folds his arms glaring at her as well.

"I-"

"Apparently according to Sheldon, you and Penny were fighting...Raj had a panic attack, and Sheldon tried calling you for help not getting an answer, care to explain why my best friend is unconscious on top of Sheldon and an ambulance isn't hear sorting it out?" Penny looked horrified and guilty she ran over to the phone and dialled an ambulance looking like she was going to collapse into tears, no one stopped her. Leonard also looked very guilty he couldn't look at Howard whose face was set and his arms where folded, his feet shuffled about and his eyes were on the floor.

"WELL!"

Leonard flinched as his friend raised his voice feeling very upset he tried to answer his voice cracking, Howard found it hard to feel sorry for his struggling friend at the moment though.

"I I-um"

"Have you suddenly gone death or stupid...or maybe you just stopped caring...Eh?!" what he just said was way too harsh and he knew it, but he just couldn't find it within himself to give a shit, his best friend was probably dying and Leonard and Penny could have helped Sheldon who was looking more and more distraught over all the arguments.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Defective Friendship

Howard wouldn't even look at Leonard or Penny as the ambulance had assured all of them they were on their way. He just sat at the other side of Raj talking to Sheldon calmly and making sure Raj wouldn't fall off or anything...but that was the scary thing...he wasn't moving at all. But once the ambulance arrived he said it was normal that he still had a pulse and he would just sleep for a couple of days, so Howard just asked Leonard coldly if he would that Raj stay there...and that he'd stay and watch over him because he didn't trust him anymore, Leonard was gutted but agreed to letting them both stay. Penny had decided to go home and have some wine so she would be asleep and snoring soon enough.


End file.
